


Memories

by Okami01



Series: Ferdibert Birthday Bash 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ferdibert Birthday Bash (Fire Emblem), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Hubert and Ferdinand had sex on Ferdinand's birthday. So now it's time for Hubert's. Prompts - Memories
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert Birthday Bash 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709047
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Memories

" Alright," Hubert says putting his coffee cup down on the ground and stretching. " Let's do this."

Ferdinand cocks his head to the side. " Do you want to go back already." He sounds disappointed. 

" No. Do you remember on your birthday when you said that we would fuck on mine."

He puts his arm around Ferdinand's waist. The cavalier pouts. 

" Hubert, darling… I love you but that it the least romantic thing that you have said to me…" his eyes glaze over in thought for a moment before he adds. " today at least."  
In a more flustered voice, he says, " of course I remember. And I want to do it too…. We are in the middle of a field."

Hubert considers this, " It's fine." And if he would have taken more time to think about it he would most likely disagree with himself. He can't blame it on the altitude change or pollen. Whatever this was was just horny nonsense.

The undeniable sense of arousal that he found starting at Ferdinand. 

" We just did it last night. "

" Oh, are you tired?"

" Of course not." He shakes his head. " Someone could see us out here."

He glances around. There's no one here. Who would fly their pegasus up here to this secluded cliffside? Hubert tried not to think about how high up they were at the moment. It wasn't hard to ignore it because, after the altitude change and general horniness he just wanted to have sex.

" I can always dispose of any onlookers. "

" You cannot "dispose of someone" on your birthday." 

" I can always take responsibility for-" 

" Oh my goodness. Fine just do it. But if I can't sit on the pegasus correctly because of you then it'll be your fault."

"Heh, well I thought that you were always ready for anything."

" I'm ready to throw you off this hill, Von Vestra."  
Ferdinand laughs and kisses Hubert. " I suppose I shall make an allowance for your lewdness."

Hubert traces the outline of Ferdinand's cock through his pants. " I don't know that you have license to say those words."

Ferdinand stifles a moan. Hubert bites his ear until he releases it.  
" It is nice to hear you say those things. Despite the fact that I do not believe you're being entirely honest."

Hubert and Ferdinand shift their bodies until Ferdinand is sitting in Hubert's lap. 

He peels off Ferdinand's pants.  
" We can't always do this."

" With good reason, we're outside." 

" It's kind of hot though."

" Yeah… ah.".

" And you can't ride a pegasus in that condition."

" Mmm… that doesn't make any sense," Ferdinand laughs

Hubert undoes his own pants and slides his hands to Ferdinand's waist. With a little effort, he moves the cavalier up and down and ruts his cock in between those nice toned thighs. 

Hubert tries to keep his voice steady. " Can you move on your own?  
Ferdinand doesn't answer, just moves his hips up and down frantically. 

Hubert pushes his hands down Ferdinand's shirt. Tweaks his nipples with a satisfied smirk on his face. 

He's not religious, but this feels like its heaven.

" Ah…" Ferdinand pants. "I'm glad you're satisfied. I'm all sticky."

" Hmm… well, you told not to cum inside you."

" I could have used my mouth."

" I… I wanted to fuck your thighs."

" You always do!"

" That is true." He kisses Ferdinand's cheek. Then down to his neck again. " But why wouldn't I want to? There isn't a single part of you that I would not want to devour. I love you."

Even though this is probably something he'll look back on with embarrassment, he's actually very happy.

" I love you too of course. And you should know that even when it's not your birthday… we can always do things like this." Ferdinand smiles and one of these days Hubert thinks his eyes are going to burn from the sight of it. Or his heart will explode. But either of those things should be a price he would be willing to pay for Ferdinand. 

Ferdinand who is gentle and loving with Hubert even when he himself doesn't always think he deserves it. He rubs his back and leans into him, they melt into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ferdibert Birthday Bash! Thanks for reading. The story of when Hubert was overcome with emotion and consumed by lust.  
> @Tavitay on Twitter!


End file.
